A Teachers Lament
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: 2 yrs after Herm left Hogwarts she is working for the ministry to find the other Death Eater's-unexpectedly she is asekd to go under-cover at Hogwarts as a teacher. Someone isn't going to like this!R
1. Early Morning when I wak up'

Title: A Teacher's Lament  
  
Pairing: SS/HG  
  
Author: TheShinonbiyoru/Katania Ella Morri  
  
Summary: 2 years after Hermione's 7th year she is working as an investigator for the Ministry Of Magic-having completed a year at university she is now dead set on finding out the left over Death Eaters and bringing them to justic-or Azkaban-she receives some information that makes her return to Hogwart's to monitor some students. She has a smat of trouble when she has to go undercover as a teacher to keep up her role...and someone is also giving her a hard time about it. R&R  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this story filled with Humour, Romance and that all important Hogwarts Magic! I just hope everyone else can see the funny side-lol. ENJOY!  
  
*~Shin~*  
  
Chapter 1: 'Early morning when I wake up...'  
  
Hermione Granger lifted her muzzy head from her pillow and focused her sleep-filled eyes on the annoying reason of waking...her alarm. She lifted it into the air and threw it noisily against the wall-where it fell and landed in a heap of clothing, it still was ringing but the sound was muffled-just. She had spent all night going over her notes for the following day and now she was tired! She had put away 14 Death Eaters in total in her year with the Ministry and there were still more at large, her boss Professor Frankwell had given her the week off because she had been working herself into the ground-6 feet UNDER the ground. But now more things were brought to light and it looked as if she wouldn't be getting the rest she so rightly deserved.  
  
She lifted herself into a sitting position and remained that way for a few minutes, trying to get the blood to stop pounding in her head. Hermione rubbed her eyes until they felt sore but at least she was awake now...although she wished she wasn't. She turned in the bed and placed her feet on the floor-cursing as she missed her slippers completely for the fourth time, she picked them up instead and placed them on her feet before rising and looking as to what day it might turn out to be, "Ah a crap one- as per usual," she said to herself since the other occupant of the room had long since passed away. Hermione had been extremely upset when Crookshanks had died and she found that she could not replace him at all-personally she thought it was because no cat could ever be as vicious as him, but she smiled when she thought about it.  
  
As she wandered through her apartment in Muggle-London she saw the letter and the guidelines for the investigation were on her coffee table, she sighed to herself and decided to get a mug of tea before confronting the issue at hand once again. She trundled off into kitchen wearing her bed- wear which was a scraggy t-shirt and muggle boxers, she had never believed in wearing a negligee or a teddy to bed-I mean it wasn't like anyone was going to see her so it didn't matter. In Hermione's 2 years out of Hogwarts she had only had 1 serious boyfriend, and she had only been half-serious, he had started to see another girl behind her back so she told him flatly to 'Piss off.' She concluded that men weren't worth the time or effort and so she returned to her life of solitude.  
  
She still kept in contact with her friends-Ginny owled her more than Harry or Ron did, but she didn't feel too sad because she realised they had lives of their own too. Ron had met a wonderful girl called Larissa and they had been going out for a few months now-Harry was as of yet still single, but not for long if Ginny's letters struck true. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought how many time Harry had tried to ignore Ginny's advances-but now as Ginny was older it seemed to be harder to say, 'No.' Ginny had grown into a nice looking girl and was being hounded by a few boys from her class, Hermione felt slightly envious but then remembered her-now know as- motto...Men aren't worth the time or the effort...and she held that mantra inside her head as the kettle boiled. She preferred making tea and such the muggle way, they just seemed to taste better, although the analytical side of her said that, 'That was just nonsense.'  
  
Hermione returned to the living room, tea in hand, and decided to go over today-and for the next few months-plan of action. She shook her head to clear the fuzz in her brain and read the words on the script, they indicated that a number of supposed death-eaters children were housed at a nearby school and were to be watched, she should try and get to know them- if not personally-but by name and where they were stationed. She rolled her eyes at the kooky plan and began to curse her boss but froze at the name of the school-  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
TBC!!! 


	2. Ah, the proverbial headache returns'

Heya Chappie 2 here for all you guys! This is where it starts going!!! ENJOY and please R&R!  
  
***  
  
---Last time-Hermione returned to the living room, tea in hand, and decided to go over today-and for the next few months-plan of action. She shook her head to clear the fuzz in her brain and read the words on the script, they indicated that a number of supposed death-eaters children were housed at a nearby school and were to be watched, she should try and get to know them- if not personally-but by name and where they were stationed. She rolled her eyes at the kooky plan and began to curse her boss but froze at the name of the school-  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.---  
  
Chapter 2: 'Ah the proverbial headache returns...'  
  
Down in his dungeon Professor Severus Snape works silently and efficiently on a new potion-one that will not only cure burns but will transfer energy to the patient aswell ensuring good health is at maximum. He walks over to his table that is littered with scrunched parchments and ink blots everywhere on it's surface, he sweeps an arm across them and is satisfied to see the paper and mess go flying. He however is not satisfied when a voice from the fireplace chuckles at him, "Ah Severus it seems you haven't outlived the need for drama in your life just yet-and I thought all that 'fun' and 'excitement' as you said was snubbed out of you by now."  
  
Snape turned round and was greeted with the wizened gaze of the headmaster who seemed to have exceptionally rosey cheeks for someone over 100 years of age. "Ah Albus I hope your not going to ask me to your little 'party' with Minerva up there-I can tell you have been slightly indulging yourself,' the headmaster smiled and the twinkle in his eyes reminded Snape of that awful Lockheart's smile-he nearly heaved. "Now Severus we wouldn't want to tear you awayan from your work now would we? No, I thought not," he answered himself as Snape shot him a foul look from beneath his greasy hair. "all right what do you want from me?" Dumbledore's smile got larger-if that's possible-"Nothing really Severus my boy, I've just come to give you the news that we will be receiving an investigator from the Ministry-ah now don't pull that face it might stay that way." Snape grimaced even more and looked like he had swallowed poison, got stung by a nettle and had been sat on by the fat lady all at once.  
  
"An investigator? What on EARTH do they want to send him for?! Can't they just all leave us alone-those arrogant bigots-" Snape was about to launch into a verbal spar with himself over the many names that would suit the ministry when Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Actually it's a 'she' and 'she' isn't all that bad-actually she was a former student of yours I believe-" Snape frowned deeply, the rolls on his forehead became like a miniature sand-dune and he snarled, "Who could it be? There's only one person in the whole WORLD whom I can think of and that's-"..."Hermione Granger has just sent a letter to you Albus." McGonagall's slurred voice cut through Snape like a knife and he growled deep within his throat as the kindly headmaster turned back to him, "Ah well better leave you to your brooding then lad, and please do TRY and show some restraint when Miss Granger returns-after all this Death Eater business is not right for someone so young even if she was the brightest pupil in the school."  
  
Snape threw something at the fireplace after Dumbledore had left and muttered, "...and she still is..."  
  
***Scene Jump!***  
  
Hermione returned from the meeting with some of her heads of management looking fraught and if somewhat a little down, she shrugged her coat off- she hadn't needed it because of the heat in the office-but she somehow felt a little more protected against the men that were in the office at work. Hermione was after all a very attractive young woman, she was sought after by a few of the younger men of the office and even the OLDER one's wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her. But Hermione had stamped down her mark and motto on one of their desk's, it red in big red magical letters-'Men aren't worth the time or energy' and so they promptly backed off licking their wounds.  
  
She locked her door and walked into her living room once again-it was still untidy from this morning's rush to the office and so she used her wand to clear the mess instead of doing it by hand, 'Saves time and effort' she said to herself and smiled. She looked at her phone and saw no message's highlighted there-she breathed a sigh of thanks to the mightier gods above and went to sit down and remove her shoes when-'smack!' something hit her window! She ran quickly to it-tripping over her half-on shoes and reached the window-there was a barn owl with a letter attached to it's leg. Hermione opened the window gently so as not to knock it off and brought in the affronted owl-obviously not used to windows yet. She took the letter and the owl into the kitchen and fed the bird some left over toast from this morning which it eyed suspiciously before eating.  
  
Hermione smiled and petted the owl before examining the letter closely-it had the Hogwarts crest upon it and squeaked a little with delight-causing the owl to falter in it's eating, it eyed her wearily and she smiled at it ruffling it's head feathers a bit before it carried on eating the burnt toast-Hermione lacked culinary skills where she succeeded at Magical studies. She turned the letter over in her hands a few times before grabbing a penknife from her drawer and opening it carefully as not to rip what was inside. It was an invitation for her to reside within Hogwarts until her investigation was completed, it also instructed her to bring everything she needed with her to do with the case so that they may be of some help to her in the long run. She smiled to herself and finished reading the brief letter and reached the bottom where it was signed with both the Headmaster and McGonagall's names.  
  
Hermione looked up after finishing the letter to see the small bird was hopping around her counter in search of anything else edible, "Sorry little bud' but I didn't know you were coming otherwise I would have stocked up on owl treats, I'll be sure to do that before you come again so you can have some for being a good little messenger," the small owl puffed with pride at the words and flew off, this time THROUGH the window. Hermione wondered why Dumbledore had sent that owl-it couldn't be McGonagall's because she preferred cats-BIG mystery there-but then she answered it herself, "A great bloody phoenix would have looked damn odd-at least an owl wasn't so bad!" she shook her head and decided that the work had gone to her head. Unfortunately she couldn't rest because she had a lot of planning and packing to do instead-she sighed and realised she had done that about 14 times today, at least!  
  
***Scene Jump***  
  
Harry rolled over onto his side to ease the pain in his right arm-he had fallen asleep again hunched up like a troll! He had been reading his book on 'Giants, Gorgons and Grindylows' by Amanda Ivytree and had fallen asleep once again. he hadn't been getting much sleep recently-not due to the spine of the book actually puncturing his 'own' spine but for the fact that his scar had been shooting a numbing pain through his skull for the past 3 nights-but that couldn't be. They had defeated Voldemort in their last year and now Hermione was the only one that was still on the case-she was rounding up the Death Eater's. He felt as though no-one gave her much credit for that-but he admired her really, he had come to thinking that Hermione was not just an automaton but a real person over these past few years and he decided that they should all meet up for a little reunion.  
  
Harry decided that he'd had enough of sleep for a while and got up to check on his Godfather, Sirius had allowed Harry to stay with him so he had no further contact with the dreaded Dursley family anymore-in return Harry as somewhat the...well...cook and cleaner as Sirius was quite frankly-crap at it. He had said many a time, "Harry we need a woman...desperately!" Harry only smirked and set about cleaning the house in the magical way-although he did some the muggle way aswell, he just felt more comfortable that way. He smiled to himself as he found his wand in the dark-never to be one without it-and snuck it up the sleeve of his pyjamas. He crept downstairs hearing the snores emitted from Sirius's room and set about making breakfast with his mind on Hermione.  
  
***Scene Jump!***  
  
Professor Frankwell sat at his desk with the names of the Death Eaters that were emitted to Azkaban-he recognised the one's Hermione herself had found and the others that him and his team had put away...but there was about 15 unaccounted for, he smiled-if Hermione couldn't get anything off Snape then she wasn't the girl he thought she was. He knew that Snape had sent those messages helping them along with the process of 'weeding' out the Death Eater's and he had been grateful-if somewhat-annoyed at why Snape hadn't elected to pop his name on the message. Then the answer came to him, of course Snape was an ex-eater himself and he didn't want the others knowing that all along he had been the little 'fly on the wall' so to speak.  
  
Frankwell stared at the ceiling and sighed, he just hoped Hermione could get some information out of Snape so they could find more of the Death Eaters-with two of them working on the job that would be great! Although Hermione didn't know it...she and Snape were going to be keeping very close company, if she had, she would have likely cast Avada Kedavra on herself!  
  
***Scene Jump!***  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, minus Minerva whom had decided she was going to retire for the night, however he had stayed up reading his recent letter. He smiled to himself as he recognised the writing, 'Ah well,' he thought to himself, 'at least now I know Frankwell's motives-if he wanted to use Severus I could have just said have him.' The headmaster laughed at the thought of him trying to coerce Severus into sitting still and telling the ministry the names of the Death Eaters that may be still at large. He put down the letter and picked up a lemon drop and peeled the wrapper off before popping it into his mouth and thought about the upcoming fiasco that was surely to occur if Miss Granger was to take the stand of DADA teacher. Severus was NOT going to like this one bit...and neither would the unsuspecting Hermione Granger he wagered.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry the chapters are a bit short but it takes AGES for FF.Net to load so I will do short but LOTS of chapters-I hope that's okay? Ah well please review my work!  
  
*~Shin~* 


End file.
